Broken dreams
by Antonela Caldas
Summary: Una nueva etapa, Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva realidad se comienza a vivir pero los obstáculos nunca faltan y esta vez será el obstaculado que había sido borrado de su mente ese obstáculo tan lejano e imposible


Perdí de nuevo ...

Abril, 22 de 1999

Por las Calles del Callejón Diagon se respiraba un aire fresco, el día de hoy había muchos padres y niños preparando sus comparas para el comienzo de las clases gran mayoría de ellos iban a ir a Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y hechicería dirigido por Minerva McGonagall desde la muerte de Voldemort

Un joven de 19 años con el pelo alborotado y gafas redondas que lo hacían ver lindo según su dulce novia, miraba a través de un vitral una gran escoba al costado de ella un gran marco donde resaltaba el nombre de esta con letras doradas "La Saeta de Trueno" una gran escoba que nunca hayas probado jamás.

Caminaba tranquilamente recorrieron detalladamente el lugar como si sería la última vez que volvería a verlo.

Desde que derroto a Voldemort el se sentía en paz, a decir verdad él no lo había derrotado solo, no podía era incapaz de hacerlo, sus mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley lo habían ayudado y ahora ellos estaban de novios.

A pesar de todas las pérdidas que hubo todo llego a su fin, ahora el gozaba de todo lo que le estaba pasando, no podía creerlo había esperado tanto para esto aunque se había preparado desde chico, por fin iba ingresar a ser parte del escuadrón de Aurores de Inglaterra.

Aunque desde pequeño había sido "Mini- Auror" para incluso el siendo El Salvador tenía que prepararse por que según como le habían dicho Nadie entra por que quiere entrar al Escuadrón de Aurores.

Cada día, hora, minuto se sentía más contento pues tenía a su lado a la gente que más amaba: en especial a esa dulce pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño con esos dulces ojos castaños. Ron y Hermione, sus compañeros inseparables, estaban de novios y a decir verdad ron pensaba seriamente algo que era extraño en el, perdirle matrimonio.

Ronald se había dedicado al quiddicth como Guardián en realidad a pesar de estar capacitado para las aventura como Harry no quería salir dañado por maleficios Imperdonables o esas cosas extravagante como decía el.

A cambio Hermione se había dedicado a trabajar en el Misterio como defensora de cualquier criatura que era discriminada por otros, como solía decir ella "Mientras haya gente que defender no me quedare tranquila, luchare por la Equidad "

Estaba inundado en sus pensamientos cuando una persona lo sujeto por la espada y le tapo los ojos con sus manos y le susurro en el oído:

Adivina ¿Quién soy? –una suave ráfaga de viento paso por la oreja de Harry pero aquella voz le causo un estremecimiento de felicidad

Rosaline , suéltame sabes que te dicho que no es bueno hacer actos cariñosos frente a público , además mi novia podría ver Cariño- le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios , rápidamente viendo que la persona le quitaba las manos

Potter, ahorita mismo me explicas quien es esa tal Rosaline- le decía una joven un año menor que él, claramente se podía notar que estaba disgustada a cambio el estaba riéndose

No es nadie, solo era una broma – le dijo el riéndose-Además tu sabes que yo te Amo solo a ti Gin

Pues no te creo – le decía ella tratando de parecer enojada aunque en el fondo no creía que el le engañara

Vamos Gin – dijo mientras se acercaba- No me crees, yo que te he amado y nunca dejo de pensar en ti solo era una broma claro que sabía que eras tu

Yo sé que me amabas en realidad todo lo sabemos, pero… Me prometas que solo fue una broma – le dijo ablandado su supuesto enojamiento

Te lo prometo además como me confundiría se tengo impregnado tu olor de jazmines en mi alma y mi corazón – le dijo el abrazándola

Que romántico Potter-le Jenny dejándose abrazas- de quien aprendes

Pues sabes que últimamente he decidido pasar más tiempo con ron y Hermione pero esos dos no dejan de lanzarse cursilerías-dijo totalmente asqueado- Como te fue en la Academia

Bien, hoy aprendimos a combinar colores y todo eso – le dijo Ginny haciéndole mimos – y a ti ¿ Cómo te fue?

Bien en realidad más que bien – le decía el sabiendo que ginny le preguntaría mas sobre el tema

Así y por que será – dijo ella curiosamente

Pues porque - se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar – porque…..

Porque – le dijo ella no aguantado la curiosidad

No puedo decírtelo en un secreto –dijo- en realidad me encantaría decírtelo pero no ahora lo dire hoy en la cena Familiar

Verdad- me había olvidado – dijo ella tocándose la cabeza-Que te parece si vamos al Caldero Chorreante quiero contarte todo lo que he planeado para la propuesta de Matrimonio de Hermione y Ronald

Ok – dijo caminando. Sin saber que alguien lo estaba observando

A lo lejos

El plan se llevara a cabo hoy – decía un joven apuesto hablando con alguien mucho mayor que él – avisa todos

Como usted diga señor Morgan – dijo el señor retirándose

Hoy es tu fin Potter- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios

...

Herms, mi amor escúchame – le decía un joven de 19 años pelirrojos y ojos azules a una castaña que se resignaba a escucharlo

No ronald yo sé lo que vi y no te quiero ninguna excusa- le dijo ella seriamente

Por favor déjame explicarte no es ninguna excusa- le dijo el pelirrojo parándose en frente de ella –Solo dame un minuto

¿Que haces Ronald? Déjame en paz- grito y toda la gente se volteo para observarlos – Ok solo un minuto

Solo era una fanática , tu sabes bien que yo te amos ella me estaba pidiendo un autógrafo y yo solo le di – dijo él como si estuviera diciendo algo que era obvio- lo que tu viste fue cuando ella fue empujada por otras fan y yo solo la ayude a que se cuidara y ahí apareciste tu

Enserio tú crees que yo me voy a creer ese cuento – dijo ella – por favor Ronald hazme el favor de dejarme en paz

No mira toma si quieres-le dijo entregándole su varita- mira el ultimo hechizo que hice

Ella dudándolo vio en la varita y era verdad estaba registrado el hechizo Sanitum que era para curar torceduras

Oh Ron, no sabes cuánto lo siento – dijo ella – Se que me amas como yo te amo pero me cege por lo que vi y….

Pero fue callada por un beso

No necesitas disculparte – dijo el sonriendo –aunque una sección de besos no me vendría mal

Pues estaré gustos de ofrecerle mis servicios – dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero recordara que hoy hay cena familiar

Es verdad – dijo el – Tendremos que posponerlo

Cierto – dijo ella – Vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde


End file.
